medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
You Are No One but Yourself
The 133rd Suggestion: You Are No One but Yourself (他の誰でもない, Hoka no Dare Demo nai) is the one hundred and thirty-third chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary The second orientation begins! It's a video game tournament, with the game created especially by Medaka: Doutoku Quest. However, can the Candidate Student Council really win a game that even Medaka herself can't beat? And just how are the three performers for the upcoming Cultural Festival tied to the activation of Zenkichi's personal skill, Devil Style? Long Summary Medaka introduces the second orientation test, video game tournament in a bunny suit. The student council candidates are shocked by this and find it prejuidices. Kikitsu is the only getting excited for it. Medaka reveals the student council educuation game called Doutoku quest, they remark that the game looks boring, even though Shoushou that everything has it's purpose even it looks boring. Medaka told them it was very expensive to make the game, everyone join the game since it's test. Medaka told Kikaijima to start the game, Kikitsu wonders why Akune and Zenkichi weren't there, Medaka acts like there was no reason for it. The candidates are ready for the game and the cinematic opening started which took longer then three hours at that time cracked Kikitsu while breaking the controller in two. Medaka told them it took 10 hours, which made the Tsugiha furious. Medaka then suggests that they play the mobile version, which doesn't have the video. The candidates are downloading the application, but notices that it will cost money. Medaka explained that she is clueless about money and left it to Kikaijima and the money they will pay will get to the first player who clears the game. Kikitsu is confused why the education game is a STG game and the ammo and planes cost money, Shori gives up and buys the whole bunch and Medaka replies that's her style. After getting enough points, by destroying planes they get a question. Ima gets a question about a girl whose parents left her with a huge debt, with answers if they should help her or not, She answers yes. The answer was wrong and gets a game over screen. Tusgiha gets the same question and answers not to help her, which gets also a game over screen. Kikitsu devises a plan and decides not to gather points, which she also gets a game over scrreen being a coward. Suishou realizes that the game is not fun. The candidates are complaining about the difficulty of the game. Medaka told them there are no asnwers in ethics and do what they believe in. The candidates are filled with excitement to clear them game, when they evenutally collapsed. Kikaijima notes that they didn't clear half the game and even Medaka can't beat this game. medaka explains that she wants candidates that are better than her, Kikaijima tells Medaka that there's nobody that can do what she can't do. Medaka tells her it's opposite and that she is just better then the rest and she need people who can do what she can't and puts the event on hold. Suishou stands up and asks if it's alright to do what other can't. Medaka wonders why is it so bad. Suishou tells her that if you do that people will judge on that. Medaka tells her that you can be yourself not matter what you do, Suishou understands and is beginning to hack the game. Kikaijima wonders what she is doing Medaka explains the situation that Suishou was afraid to be judged as a being without a heart which was noticed by Medaka at the earlier trials and created this event to let Suishou be her true self. Kikajima thinks to herself that Medaka's ways aren't truly the right ways but just her ideals as holding yourself back is one of the ways that a person fits in and makes friends, and is getting worried that the other candidates will get scared by Suishou's robotics. Suishou completes the hacking and the other members are apologizing to her for not realizing her problems, which let Suishou shed a tear and they cleared the game, Kikajima congratulates Medaka for thinking so far ahead, but Medaka comedically replies that she didn't expect. Kikaijima notices that Kikitsu and Suishou are the closest of being the student council presidency. Medaka replies that she had it wrong and had a plan for Ajimu, kikitsu wonders what Zenkichi and Akune were doing. Medaka told them they were preparing for the culture festival's main event. Zenkichi, Akune and the three guests are dicussing when they are going up on stage. Saki agrees with the conditions, but are not happy with the airtime. Zenkichi and Akune were scared finds it a bit of torture to discuss with them. Saki wonders why there is a blank spot after Zomeki's concert. They explained it's a reserved spot if there were any troubles. Saki is then grinning with her sharp teeth and asked a request. Aoki and Ajimu are then seen on a roof and Aoki wonders if the three guests were hired by Ajimu. Ajimu denied it and told her that Zenkichi's abnormality Devil's Style awakened two months before the election. Characters in Order of Appearance #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Shori Wanizuka #Tsugiha Yojirou #Ima Takarabe #Suishou Kibougaoka #Kiki Kikitsu #Kabuto Nomozaki (flashback) #Kaishi Yame (flashback) #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #Fue Yobuko (flashback) #Tousei Chijiwa (flashback) #Harigane Onigase (flashback) #Tomojiki Koyu (flashback) #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Zomeki Furousan #Saki Sukinasaki #Jyuujika Hachiningatake #Najimi Ajimu #Hanten Shiranui #Aoki Aka Category:Chapters